


Oof

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Oof

I just feel so sick and gross and my head hurts and my mind is not good just so many bad things in there and I just can’t do anything right I don’t feel correct I just feel so bad and I don’t want to burden anyone with these feelings so I just keep them inside but I feel them come out when I’m alone and I can’t breathe it’s so bad I can’t function I just don’t feel good and I can’t seem to feel better


End file.
